The Nightmares of Adeline Birdwell
by EnderSweetie
Summary: This tells about a girl who's use to city life is forced to move away with her mother to a small suburban town in Ohio . One day she is thrown into a nightmare of her past and becomes a killer's favorite dream child , but how can he compare to an ever darker master who learns of her and aims to recreate the girl into a member of his gash. FK/OC/PH-M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Nightmares of Adeline Birdwell.  
**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Nightmare On Elm Street or F. ****Krueger** - and other story line characters.  


**Notes : **_Tutifruity goblin booty_** ,**_ this is just another little story that I've been working on for a few days . This chapter tells about the life of a girl whose use to the city is forced to move away with her mother to a small suburban town . She unknowingly becomes one nightmarish killer's target after walking in on one of his victim's nightmares.  
_

* * *

_**The beginning.**  
_

_What exactly are the dreams that we see ? Water that floats up within the air as if there were no gravity , bodies able to pass through solid surfaces_ _defying_ _everything you knew as law . Are these fantasized planes really so far away from reality like we think they are ? No , in fact they're closer than we realize , just beyond the border of the mirror that you gaze into everyday .  
_

_I've always found myself bewildered by a segment of study in my psychology class,where I learned about the theory of dream psychosis from Sigmund Freud. I didn't think much of the material at the time as a teenager who's only concerns weighed of passing school and boyfriend of six months , Dorian Evian Arrona Damiano.  
_

_ The final words of my teacher , Mr. Gordon still burn within the back of my mind as I look back on my dream exploration into a world that I was never meant to explore.  
_

* * *

_**Flash Back**  
_

_ " Before all of you young people go on your summer vacations I have some what of a final lesson for you all ,just to top off the semester. Remember students ,nothing you do occurs by chance; every action and thought is motivated by your unconscious and altered at specific levels. In order to live in a civilized society, you have tendencies to hold back your urges and repress impulses along with desires. However, these urges and impulses must be released in some way; they have a way of coming to the surface in disguised forms like shape shifters ." _

_" One way these urges and impulses are released is through your dreams. Because the content of the unconscious may be extremely disturbing or harmful, the unconscious expresses itself in a symbolic language that we don't fully understand . Yes Jake in the left hand corner , even the sexually explicit fantasies that you may feel about Farrah Fawcett are enthralling during the dream event itself but remember that they are harmful and dangerous . Just know that what you see are reactions of your stress and internal desire that you have locked away to an extent." said .  
_

" Oh yeah Mr. Gordon, but just how are we protected from these_ ' harmful '_ dreams then ? " A boy named Jake Dominguez that sat next to me said rolling his eyes at Mr. Gordon who folded his arms over his chest and smiled.

_" Well Jake in fact here's my theory on it , when you dream everything around you is potentially a threat that hasn't been activated thanks to a thing we call the Near-Impenetrable Dream Filtration Net. NIDFN- much like dream catchers from American History's Native culture are designed to act as a filter that imprisons the potentially harmful entities within the dreamers realm ; there for you do not sense danger because you are presented with the knowledge that the world around you is completely harmless . Your dream only becomes a nightmare when you breach the surface of your NIDFN and explore a world that lies so deep within the darkness of the psychological plane that it doesn't belong to you anymore."_

I sat up in my desk opening my note book to jot that down as Jake who sat next to me shook his head with a sly disbelieving look .

_"Let's call it the ' Red Door Realm or RDR' it is a place where anything really is possible -even death that triggers over into reality and- "_

Before he could finish speaking the bell rang and the class was dismissed , I watched everyone shuffle out of the room before I walked up the middle isle to _Mr. Gordon who sat at his desk_ because I wanted to know more about this red door realm . I already knew that I had the ability to jump from dream to dream , but I never really understood how far I could go.

" Excuse me Mr. Gordon -"

" Yes Miss. Birdwell ? Why haven't you fluttered off to find that aspiring boyfriend of yours ? I've seen his art and I must say it is so charismatic that I've no doubt that he'll do well in a career associated with body art. " I pulled the strap of my satchel up on my shoulder and held my books tighter against my chest as Mr. Gordon slid his glasses off his nose to glance up at me.

" I think so too . He's in the _'Body Shop'_ working on a tattoo for Mrs. Jennings , but what I need to talk to you about is this _' Red Door Realm '_ let's just say I'm - "

" Curious aren't you ? " I looked at him with a pause then nodded my head as his left hand moved down the side of his desk to the first drawer.

" I knew that one of my student's would be _curious_ , so I saved some of my notes for the person I believed would make use of them. I had a feeling that it would be you Adeline Birdwell because you have gotten so good at the ability to make astral keys to multiple RDR's yet you haven't figured out how to control it. I'm impressed by how much you've learned this year ; though you've slept through most of my class sessions and can pull the keys so easily - never the less ,here you are . "

He pulled out a red leather bound what seemed to be journal , worn pages with rips and darkened comers like it had seen some years . Hesitantly I reached out for it as the look in his eyes specifically read _' Take it '_ .

" What is _it _? " He glanced down at the journal as it touched the tips of my fingers causing a creepy tingle to crawl up my arm to my spine.

" _It_ is a informational and instructional guide for exploring parts of the unknown safely . Deeply hidden passages and free falls of the dark sub-conscious along with cascading stairwells of hellish domains. This book will help you in the darkness once you are lost- beyond the red door . " I looked from the book in my hands to his deep blue eyes as he smirked and stood from the chair moving to walk past me as I stared after him.

" Remember this Miss. Birdwell -" I glanced over at him as he sat on a stool that stood idle near by a shutter window , amber toned light appearing across his face in glowing stripes as his eyes slowly met the dimension of mine.

" If you can hear it .. .can smell it ... can taste it ... see it and feel it ...-" I gave him a confused look , thinking about that strangely with my head cocked to the side and a half smirk on my lips.

"Alright Mr. Gordon I get it , it's the five senses but so what ? " He shook his head and pressed his fingers to his lips , I squinted my eyes as a smile formed on his face.

" Only when you bleed without injection or infliction does that mean that you have crossed over into the RD Realm , god forbid that you do bleed Miss. Birdwell - be aware during your adventures into the unknown ."

" What does that mean-"

" Only time will tell once you have found the keeper of the realm in which you so innocently venture . You're a tempest or dream child who can move freely throughout the dreams of those who remain grounded with no control over the dimensions they dwell. Don't think of this power as a gift because it is a curse- I had a friend a long timed ago that died from it. "

I went silent along with him as we both heard a knock at the door. I turned around to see that it was my boyfriend Dorian walking in with a smile , his arms extended out reaching for me as he winked at Mr . Gordon who turned his head to look out of the window again . I hugged Dorian and kissed his cheek , asking him how his tattooing went as he released me and bent down to grab my guitar case.

" It went swell ,I think Mr. Jennings is going to be quite happy when he sees his name on her back . Are you done here babe ?"

I glance to Mr. Gordon then to Dorian and nodded my head as he reaches out for my hand . I took his hand looking at how our matching wrist tattoos pressed against each other , then I turned my head to look over my shoulder at Mr. Gordon who waved good bye as we left the room. The red leather bound journal was within my right hand as I leaned my head on Dorian's shoulder strolling with him down the noisy hall.

**_End Flash Back ._**

* * *

Deep down I wished that this year wouldn't end , because I was happy here in Long Beach with all my friends , mostly boyfriend of six months who was looking to marry me in two years .

_I didn't understand how effectually childish my dreams were ...this weekend was going to be my last here in California because CPS ( Amanda Morten )was hot on my mother's trail , she had followed us all the way from Florida , she wanted to take me away from my mother so that I would be sent to live with my aunt . M____y aunt Deborah Cabriano a rotten woman who wanted the child funds that a guardian would get from the feds by keeping me till I was eighteen. I'm currently only sixteen looking to stay with my boyfriend who is a year older than me and live with him until I'm legal to marry him -or so I thought that was the case._  


_____We had our lives planned out perfectly together , I was going to be a therapist and Dorian was going to be a tattoo artist after he graduated from art college. If someone were to ask me how much I loved him, I would say more than the amount of blood that pumps through my heart every three seconds . I was in love with him like crazy , wanted to be with him and have his children once we settled down .  
_

_____But...I was stupid because that was just another teenage wish upon a star . _

_____I was naive to think that I could actually betray my mother who had worked so hard to protect me and provide for me all these years . I knew that I had to end it with him , just until I was seventeen and then I would come back to him ,if he would accept me back that is._

_____ So I went to Dorian's house the next day and broke up with him while he practiced tattooing on a dummy arm .When he asked why I wanted to end it, I simply told him that living with him was too risky and that he could get into some heavy legal trouble. I also told him that a long distance relationship wouldn't work out for either us and he knew it. _

_____I was secretly glad his parents weren't home .  
_

_____Dorian went mad and started throwing his ink all over the room yelling as I cried and grasped his waist telling him to stop. He did cease his rampage and then turned to face me as I brushed his long black hair from his face and kissed him once making him sigh. He held my hands and told me that he would wait for me but in return for the time we're apart he wanted my virginity as collateral to mend his broken heart._

_____What was I to do ? _

_____Tell him no right after I had just said let's break up after a year of saying no sex ?  
_

_____ I allowed him to kiss me and undress me - watching then as he did away with his own wears and climbed into the dark burgundy sheets of his bed reaching out for my shaking body . So scared was this teenage girl but I felt that I owed it to him , he lulled me within his arms with kisses and sweet whispers in my ear . When I was calm he moved above me and laid on top of me so that we could feel our sacred skins against each other, his voice within my right ear telling me to squeeze his hand if I felt scared ... I did lightly but only because I was nervous . _

_____He lightly kissed his way down my quivering body, teasing my skin with the black ball at the end of his tongue while his right hand slid down my stomach and caressed me ever so gently between my legs that it caused me to moan . Never had I allowed anyone to touch me there and I knew he was getting me ready for him as he steadily progressed his ministrations wanting to be my first and only lover - listening as I screamed out of pure bliss. _

_____Dorian waited till I was at the ended of my climax , watching as my body settled back onto the bed and smirked at the groan that fell from my lips . Feeling the desire for an encore to his touch ; with my hands I reached out for him and he answered by anchored himself above me . He trapped my wrists within his palms and his hips buried between my legs while the more heated part of him that had been erect was poised and ready for entry- until something inside me screamed to him telling him to stop and some how...he did .  
_

_____Shaken by the storm of raging emotions inside me and his unfulfilled actions toward my body, I slid from under him and moved to put my clothes back on feeling tears dripping down my cheeks. All I could say was sorry as he came over to me taking my face into his hands and kissing my lips lightly whispering how much he loved me. This wasn't what I wanted and I told him that before I turned to give him one last glance then I left him there in his room alone . The last image within my mind of Dorian was him sitting naked on his bed near the white art desk in the corner weeping with my rose ring in the palm of his right hand. _

_____Outside I ran in the dark till I was nearly choking on air and tears , making it only three blocks from his house before I threw up ; holding onto the black rusty bars of a elevated yard gate on top of a platform of bricks because I felt so sick to my stomach... at what I'd almost done to myself ._

_____Why ,why didn't I let him do it when I know I loved him ,why did I brake his heart along with my own ? _

_____Our love charred to cinders and washed from our vessels by black tears that dripped down my face . The cryptic sensations of desire still strong within my body , sexual impulses from his touch unfilled as I slid down the wall and crumbled into a sobbing wreck against the concrete floor. I weakly pulled out my cellphone to call my mother in tears , asking if she would pick me up . _

_____When she arrived twenty minutes later in her red Mazda she got out of the car running over , dropping to her knees to grasp my shoulders as I cried even harder into her silk night shirt. I didn't think I'd ever be able to face Dorian after that , how could he want to see me after I had left him in his time of need? _

_____So- I left that Sunday morning with my mother and all our belongings ,by choice I never said anything to him - I only left a box filled with my most favorite things on his door step .  
_

* * *

_It hurts ...I wish that never broke up with him , abandoning him like that so harshly and disappear from California. I loved it there __and I loved him with all my heart . Ohio was going to be the third__ state we've moved to, in the last four years since we abandoned our house in Florida from social services who kept harassing my mother threatening to put her in jail for child abduction ._  


Tonight within the U-haul truck there was is nothing but silence as my mom drives the car down the black road into a new town- suddenly the car rattles as she pulls into some kind of entrance . The car comes to a stop but I'm not awake just yet , hearing only her voice in the form of a mumble as the car door opens and shuts. I open my eyes then my mouth with a semi-average yawn glancing out of the window rubbing the back of my neck with my left hand.

From what I can see were at a diner and the truck is parked outside of it . I sat up against the seat grabbing the journal that rests in my lap so that I can read the sign over the building , glowing in big pink neon letters along with a coffee mug lit up on the window.

_It read - _

**_SPRINGWOOD DINER_**

I squint at the name then I glance around the outside of the car, but can't find sight of my mother till I peer into the diner only catching a glimpse of her walking inside . It looked like she was ordering as she stands at the counter and shakes hands with a blonde haired woman wearing a pink waitress uniform . I sit back in my seat and cover my face with my hands , dragging them down my nose and lips -when suddenly a knock at the window startles me . I look over to see my mom and breathe a sigh of relief as I lift my hand and open my door with a smile as she holds up a tray with food .

" Hey sleeping beauty , I got you a Key Lime milkshake - since you complained about limes before you went to sleep . Oh and I got us a couple of burgers with a large stack of fries yum. "

" Wow , key lime milkshake who would have guessed ? " She shrugs handing me the tray then shuts my door going around the front of the car to her side. When she's in the car she shuts her door and turns to me taking a few fries from the tray then puts them in her mouth.

" _Mmm_ these are good ." I laugh at her face as she does a little happy dance and eats more of them . I poke her hands with my index fingers and stick out my tongue as she pinches my cheek.

" Heeey save me some at least !" I pout then move to sip the milkshake watching her shake her head and poke me on the nose with the french fry in her hand.

" Wow this is so delicious !" I cried as I start to drink more .

" Woah there, don't wanna get a head ache now kiddo ." She says as I stick my tongue out at her .

_Moms..._

After we finish the food she gets out to return the tray and I snuggle up in her brown jacket feeling tired again . Moments later she comes back to the truck opening her door and climbs in- shutting it she looks over at me and puts on her seat belt.

" Go back to sleep kiddo I'll wake you up in the morning. " She says buckling her seat belt and leans down to start the car up while I take out a pair of white framed Ray-Ban Wayfarer shades and slip them over my eyes. I nod my head silently and close my eyes behind the shades trying to find a comfortable place in this god awful seat. Before I knew it we were on the road rolling again and I suddenly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**_Amber's Nightmare._ **

Darkness surrounds me when I open my eyes , slipping off my glasses I find that I'm standing under a yellow umbrella that's within my right hand . I look up from the concrete I'm standing on feeling my feet drenched with water ,holding up my left hand to catch the rain in my palm as it falls between me and the diner I just left. The only thing different this time about the place was that the letters above were red and completely lit up with exception of the **_I_** in **_SPRINGWOOD_**.

I peered through the rain around the foggy yet empty lot walking across the sleek black gravel hearing it crunch beneath my feet . Goose bumps forming on my skin and strangely I can smell the wet tar below all around me as the rain cuts through my skin leaving behind chills. Mist forming at my lips as my breathing becomes ragged and I reach the diner doors seeing a small sign that says _open_ on the glass window.

Taking that as a welcome I opened the door and walked inside closing the umbrella to set it off to the side ,lifting my head looking around at the empty restaurant. It looked like everyone had just vanished as I strolled down the isle ,white porcelain coffee mugs with dark liquid producing steam within them and golden cut fries covered in hot bubbling oil screaming within the metal baskets of the kitchen frying stand as I lean over the counter and look around . A coffee pot with the orange light on to my left caught my attention when it started to beep.

" Hello ? "

I asked quietly at first , my feet timidly continuing down the diner floor , my eyes scouting for any souls that existed here in the dead restaurant. I reach out my hand toward a fresh stack of hot pancakes near some frosting covered doughnuts with pink sprinkles . I swipe some of the whipped cream off the top with my finger, then bring it up to my parting lips pressing my finger to my tongue . I savor the taste of its rich sweet creamy flavor getting a hint of powdered sugar as I think about Mr. Gordon's advice . I narrow my eyes at the plate below finding it weird that I can taste the food here so vividly.

A retro jukebox across from me clicks and begins to play startling me as I jump back against the counter knocking over a syrup pitcher with my elbow . I turn around and reach my hand out for the glass object that oozes out a thickly sweet smelling amber liquid all over counter top. My fingers barley scale the surface of the glass pitcher as I move to pick it up ; my eyes widened when a pair of frighteningly bloody fingers latch around my wrist making me open my mouth with a shriek and retract my arm .

" Help me ! You have to help me- he's coming ! "

A woman screams as she miraculously pulls me over the counter and shoves me under the counter top then joins me leaving bloody prints behind . I brush back some of my hair and ask her just what the hell is going on here looking at the kitchen in front ,catching a glimpse of her red tongue as she licks the blood from her lips . I suspiciously glance over the girl next to me seeing that her pink waitress uniform had been sliced open in four clean cuts across her breasts exposing the lavender bra that she wore under it .

Her green eyes half crazed as I learned that her name is Amber Ross ,she tells me one minuet she's smoking dozing off outside and then the next some psycho is trying to rape her and cut her up with knives for fingers wearing a brown hat.

" What the -Who is trying to kill you ? "

I asked as she glares at me and throws her hands up with a rude gasp , I could see where she had chewed her nails down to the nub because they were bleeding all over her pink uniform spilling down her wrists as I saw the stains smeared on her bottom lip and chin. She catches me looking at her hands and instantly hides them under her apron looking away defensibly.

" Hey I'm sorry , I'm not going to judge you because you bit your nails off . I need you to tell me where he is - "

**_Tap.._**

_**Tap ..**  
_

_It wasn't the rain I was hearing...I knew it was something else.  
_

" Oh my god ...we're going to die - WE'RE GOING TO DIIIE ! "

She screams as she points behind me at the window , shuffling back against the wooden counter as the sound of scraping arrives, Amber instantly cover her ears with her hands. I hardly could think but it registered within my mind as if four razors were being dragged across straight glass so hard I screamed holding my head in agony at the noise.

- **_SSCRAAAPE , SSCRAAAAPE !_**

Suddenly there was only silence as I turned around disoriented by the noise shocked to see Amber's name scratched out across the glass in jagged letters. My eyes widen at the feeling of something dripping down my top lip - quickly I touch my fingers to the liquid on my top lip lifting my hand up to the light horrified to find that it is blood , my blood.

_This means I've ...The Red Door Realm ...I've entered it but how ?_

" You're bleeding haha , I'm bleeding haha ! We're all bleeding red -red -_red !_ "

"A-Amber ? "I asked as I turned around seeing her hysterically laughing as she bites her nails and rocks back and forth. I feel something in my hand as I tilt my head down and open my clenched fist only to reveal a small red pulsating key within my palm . I scoot over on my knees throwing my hands up to take hold of the sides of her face as she looks at me with her deep green eyes caked with grimy eyeliner as it drips down her cheeks , noticing that her eyes were focused past me.

" The boogie man is here - he's here-here-_heereee !_ " She sings manically holding her cheeks as I see a figure in her eyes drawing closer within the flashing darkness, but when I turn around I find no one. I jump at the scraping again as four deep lines appear on the side of the counter only four feet from Amber and I . I release her head and hold my ears clenching the key in my hand.

I screamed thrusting my hand out to grasp one of her wrists moving to stand from the ground , relying on my reflexes I hop onto to the counter with Amber as she squeezes my hand . We jumped down onto the floor and I let go of her to bend over and wrap my hands around the base of a bar stool spinning around as I threw it with every ounce of strength in my being -shocked when the glass didn't shatter but allowed the stool to pass right through it . The rain on the window started to drip upward on the glass instead of down while the other objects around us floated in the air. Clear streams of water floated up from the ground outside the glass in front of my face as I turned around to look at Amber who was just as stunned. Our clothing began to rise as far as it could from our bodies and our hair swayed upward within the air.

" Don't let him kill me .. " I heard Amber whisper as I turn my head in her direction catching a glimpse of a dark figure behind her as I reached out for her hand , but all in vain as I'm suddenly stuck by a hard force and sent flying away . I let out a cry of pain when my back is slammed against a booth wall , feeling the air knocked out of me as I slid down to my knees falling onto the floor in a heap with a sore groan.

I lifted my head struggling to my feet , slapping one hand over my mouth feeling tears beginning to drip down my hand as my shoulder clicks painfully. Amber slowly turns around to see something so terrifying that she lets out a blood curtailing scream, the waves from her vocal chords amplified by the dream world around us allowed her voice to rupture the impenetrable glass of the restaurant . The scream from her lips was so intense that it made want to puke as I feel my stomach lurch , quickly I bend over to cough up thick white saliva onto the checkered floor below near my shoes. I only had a second to see the glass salt shaker floating near by as it shatters making me cover my face with my arms crossed over each other , shards slicing into the skin of my forearms and knees .

I drop my bleeding arms from my face moments later able to catch the agony painted on Amber's face as she is lifted into the air with her limbs dangling helplessly- her body spun around then gutted through the torso with her back to me as I hear the sound of her gagging , body jerking. With my eyes fully wide drifting down to witness the carnage of pink entrails slopping out onto the ground before me , gushing out thick dark crimson spilling out on the floor and splatters all over my face as I close my eyes with a shriek so mortifying it makes my voice go hoarse.

I close my mouth at the sound of her dead body being thrown to the ground somewhere off to the left of the floor, ironically I wished that I had never gone back to sleep in the truck. I shut my eyes and sensed a heavy presence before me , breathing ruggedly erratic as it came close - so close I could feel the warm tingling sensation on my skin.

_**"** Haahh..hahh- just how did a pretty little thing like you find your way into my world ? **"**_

I hear a deep sinister male voice but too afraid to open my eyes as it draws closer to my ear. Hot breath exuded onto my neck as the sound of metal knives becomes apparent scraping the trash been next to my head.

" A...visitor. "

I whisper holding the palm with the key toward the voice close by only focusing on the darkness around. The voice makes a husky hum as I feel something sharp sliding up my left thigh making me shiver with a small jolt at the ripping noise coupled by a small burning sensation near my crotch.

_**"** Been along time since I've met a dream child lost in my world . You're so beautiful , so tender ,and ripe -not at all like the little piggies I've beeen ,butchering .**"**_

I turn my head away with a sharp gasp as something hot and wet trails up my neck and then teeth dragging across my skin earning a whimper from my lips. The voice chuckles lowly and comes so close to my lips that I feel breath not my own tingling against them.

_**"** I guess you chose to visit at the wrong time didn't you_. Oh well it's not like I was preoccupied anyway , having someone to watch my work livens the scene up - in you know what I mean.**"**

Suddenly I open my eyes and the whole building irrupts into a frenzy of hot hissing flames and then I scream . White paint on the walls bubbling up with pops and hisses ,red padded chairs igniting with hot lashing orange flames . Sugar shakers on the charring tables melting into a clear goop along with the glass exploding with angry bursts of heat as the sweat trickles down my forehead and neck. I feel a sudden dizziness robbed of air and fall to the ground with a hard smack , only able to see a pair of dark brown shoes appear on the checkered floor next to my face . Too disorientated to look up I close my eyes feeling my body being lifted from the ground leaving my right arm to dangle. I open my eyes drowsily to see that I'm being carried away from what looks like to be flames that blaze so incredibly bright its almost as if I'm walking away from hell.

_Is ...this hell ?_

_**"** Hmm so close , but no cigar . More or less this is just some hellish nightmare I created ,and now I'm leaving my mark burning it along the body of that dumb bitch who ran from me.**"**_

_Why-Why did he kill Amber ?  
_

_**"** Why did I gut that filthy whore you ask ? Hell I killed her because I wanted too first of all ,because she was a real bitch in life who needed a slice of discipline- so I gave her that and some. Second I need the good children of Springwood to know that the time for sweet dreams and candy mountain bullshit is over , now that the dream master has returned to drag them to into my domain._

_ But let me give you a piece of advice since you're new to my game sweetheart. You should take a moment to consider where you hide , because I guarantee that__ the next I find you_ I won't be as gentle ,if you catch my drift .**"** The deep sultry rasp of the voice above spurred a sudden tremble from deep within me, spreading throughout my body and against his frame - he felt it and responded with a creepy chuckle .

" _Don't be a stranger now , Addie . I have so much planned for you_ "

Suddenly we came to a stop , all I remember is being tossed into black door way in the ground frightened because it was filled with water and I didn't know how to swim . Unable to move I glanced up at the rectangular surface that was shrinking as I sank down below into the dark depths seeing the rippling figure above. I scream as water rushes into my mouth and nose finding that I can't stay awake any longer ,I closed my eyes.

**_Addie..._**

**_Addie..._**

**_Don't sleep just yet ...  
_**

_**We've still got so much playing to do ...**  
_

* * *

**_Morning time.._**

" Oh Addie, wake up ! "

I hear my mother yell from outside the car as I open my eyes and look out of the windshield with a gasp coughing up the water from my dream . What I see before me is almost like a dream , like the night had faded away only to leave morning behind with nice selectively placed houses down the lain . I tilt my black Ray Ban wayfarer's down past my eyes and glance around at the foreign community wiping my chin of the water gasping.

_Clean side walks with elderly women walking their dogs and no shirtless guys jogging down the street .No smog or traffic ... Front lawns with mailboxes shaped like houses and kids riding on bikes to deliver the paper. Yeah , I was convinced that I seriously wasn't in California anymore . This place was almost too similar to Pleasantville except there was color and set a bit farther in technological standers.  
_

_-Oh excuse me this place is called Springwood I believe– sorry that was rude of me ._

_Who would name this place Springwood ?_

_Springwood...wood -morning wood ._

_If you ask me , I think it sounds like one of those weird pornographic film names. The ones where the Pamela Anderson looking chicks run naked through the forest , stopping at the lake to swim when suddenly they're like molested by a creature from the Erotic Lagoon – I dunno maybe I'm just a pervert or something._

_Oh don't act all innocent -you know what I mean , the weird stuff where the actor accidentally falls in a patch of poison oak and gets a nasty rash on his wang dang ._

" Addie come on !"

" N-No way ! I hate it here - wish we could go back to Long Beach . "

I narked with a slight sigh and kick the dash with my right foot making the car shake slightly as I tried to figure out what happened in my dream . I look in the mirror outside of the window seeing my mother stare at me through it with a small frown making me feel guilty . I remember little from the dream as I glance down at the rip in my jeans near my upper thigh . Strangely I noticed that the cuts on my arms had healed and there was no pain other than the massive migraine that rocked my skull .

" Hey -look kiddo , I know it's tough right now but we needed to leave California, you know there isn't anything there for us anymore. I promise you'll like it here since I grew up here till I was twelve. Just give it a chance – _For me _ ? " Mom said leaning on my window with an adorable smile as I turned my head to look at her with a hopeless expression . I reached my hand out and stroked her face , not missing dark circles under her eyes – she looked so tired from driving all night .

I felt my anger subside as she held my hand with a sigh patting it . Oddly enough she looked like an angel as the sunlight shined on her back brightening her custard plaid shirt and newly bleached blonde curls . She spots the near brand new tattoo on my wrist and almost pinches me as I pull my hand away with a smirk .

" _Adeline -Rosewater- Birdwell !_ When did you get this tattoo ? God I can't even read it – what does it say ? " She asks squinting at it turning my wrist .

I pull up my sleeve and lean closer to her with a small smile on my face as I explain . I tilt my head and think about my ex boyfriend back in Long Beach , his dream was to become a tattoo artist – so he did his first tattoo on my wrist and gave himself a matching tattoo with my initials .

" It's Edwardian script that says _' Never More D.E.A.D '_ you know – like the raven from Edgar Allan Poe except with Dorian's initials. It's bound it barbed wire because of his everlasting love for me ."

_So ironic that he gave it to me three months before I moved away .  
_

I glance up awkwardly at my mom as she shakes her head with an irrepressible sigh and taps my nose before walking away to help the movers . I figured I needed to forget the dream from last night and start living in today , for my mom.

" Hey mom ,I think I'll give this place a chance . "

_If the nightmares don't kill me first..._

I shook my head in disbelieve at my own words taking off my Ray Ban wayfarers and placing them on my shirt. I blink at first, staring thoughtlessly at my features in the side view mirror , not at all surprised that I still looked beautiful without those disguise glasses .

_I loved my small translucent lime green spiral taper stretcher plugs ( size 6 ) , they never bugged me like regular ear jewelry did . I smirked at the slime eyeliner and shimmering poison apple eyeshadow on my face . I've gotten so pale, almost look like a ghost because of how I lack at getting darker at the beach ._

For a moment I'm kind of at ease here because normally back in California ,I'd hide behind my glasses and hair hoping not to draw to much attention to myself ever since my mom and I moved there.

* * *

_ This whole only happened because my father was treated like shit at his job and my older brother Robbin was killed in Iraq. So my dad got weak and turned to drinking as a solution for the pain. He wasn't a bad man , I still believe that..even If I said -what I said. However I did learn some valuable rules that day that helped me save my life – I'm not speaking for everyone ,but I am speaking from my own experience ._

When someone chokes you_ -just remember._

_ One.. Struggling is useless ..and only makes it hurt worse giving you less and less air . _

_Two..Only silence from you...can make the person above ease up._

_Three ..Just give in …try to relax the best way you can . _

It still hurts when I try to remember it ,since dad wasn't the type whose lips were tainted by beer or wine on a daily basis when I was growing up. I didn't want to see this happen to him , neither did my mother- shit nobody wants to see it happen to their loved ones . Sadly, I remember how passionate my dad was about auto mechanics and interior design until six months later at his job he had pressed his lips against the rim of a beer can or glass bottle with the encouragement of some of his friends from work.

_We didn't think it was all that bad...but we were wrong._

That one drink changed him forever , never again were the little witty jokes we shared real , no more prep talks before I preformed for my guitar classes. I just couldn't see him anymore because it was like he had been taken from my family and was replaced with some drunken monster .

_My father …_

Richard Anthony Birdwell was charged with two counts of domestic assault, he shortly he plead guilty two both counts and was placed in jail for four years , maybe two if he went to rehab .

_Personally nobody -neither me or my mom thought that he would hurt either of us . _

_Well he proved me and my mother wrong._

_The day he lost his job and got in that fight with my mom . I always thought the beating my mom took was the worst part , soon after I often turned to wax burns to remind myself that I wasn't dead when she smiled at me. _I couldn't imagine how bad it was for my mom , having to see the man she loved labeled an abuser for fracturing his wife's face and beating his daughter to a bloody pulp.

_Not ever,had he raised a hand to my mother or me when he was drunk ._

_Oh how that all changed one Sunday night._

* * *

**Author notes : Odd but still limes are very zesty .  
**

**Please Read and Review because I love feedback from you guys .  
**

_********** -Sweetie**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Nightmares of Adeline Birdwell.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NOES **or ** - nor do I own 'Deepthroat/Female Cenobite **' from **CliveBarker's Hellraiser**.

**Notes: This story can be confusing so I wrote this little objectives piece , hopefully it solves some of the confusion.**

_**Adeline Birdwell**__: A 16 year old girl that finds out she's been given the ability to alter almost every dream scenario that she enters. Upon moving to Springwood with her mother, she explores behind her new house to find that her backyard holds a glowing path of autumn leading to a mystical forest . Adeline takes the path out of curiosity ,but detours coming to somewhat of a serene glen . There she will fall asleep under a tree only to be thrown into her dream of the past as a visitor to watch herself ,but little does she know that a spectator from the Red Door Realm will come to kill her._

_**Personal Question :**__Will she understand the situation at hand before she is thrown into a war between perverse angels and sinister demons ?_

_**Fredrick Krueger: **__His original instinct was to kill the new dream child, but after seeing how she interacts uniquely within her memories makes him feel human once more until he realizes that he's being watched within his own domain. From the darkness a female figure appears , one of likeness to the three who gave him his power and tells him that the girl before them has the potential to become one like her._

_**Personal Question : **__Would he be willing to give up such a powerful key ,to the ones who gave him the power to kill people in their dreams ?_

_**Deepthroat: **__She senses something unique within the young girl , a divinity of likeness to her own memories she thought dead. The abilities of this girl correspond to the ancient powers of Cenobitism and the innocence of a soul much like __**Kirsty Cotton **__from the past. The only difference between the girls was that Kirsty used the box out of curiosity , then played the devil's game to form deals with cenobite kind, automatically impressing **Pinhead** who already carried a means to send her to **The Engineer**. Deepthroat in the next chapter must consult someone of whom she's formed a trustful bond with after watching him kill the very pet he created. He whose smile is permanent with a sadist grin of cherished agony, for his name - was once __**Winky Dink**__._

_**Personal Question**__: Will Deepthroat keep Fredrick's secret from the man whom she's served for decades . In the next chapter can the smiling cenobite console her ?_

* * *

**Chapter 2 :**_**The Things That Hide In The Dark.**_

Addie breathed in the scent produced by a cluster of pine trees and maples that were grounded superior ,adjacent to the house while a few inferior apple trees contorted into one another ; swine flesh pigment of the petals that were scattered across the Verde tones of the lawn. Addie left the car to stroll curiously across the sidewalk gazing at the beautiful house across from her.

What she saw , a lemon meringue two story house with vanilla shutters across a few upstairs windows staring back at her.

Addie held out a hand to running the tips of her fingers across the white wooden fence bordering the front lawn of the house. The white gate squaring around the sides of the house disappearing into some hedges. The gleaming sunlight reflecting off her turquoise eyes as she trails across a path of uneven stepping stones , her feet abandoning the pathway as she explores a rectangular side garden filled with an explosion of brightly toned flowers.

The flowers seem to smile at her as she walks over the gray worn path placed tightly on the left side of the house . Naturally as curiosity does, it begins to show signs of a tantrum within the back of her mind as she ventures forth behind some boldly sculpted hedges. Addie glances through the bay window on the side of the house , peering into the kitchen seeing her mother trying to set the dining table with a man who had light gray hair and a peppery soul patch.

Continuing her exploration next to the side of the lemony house her eyes cast down at the gate that mystically swings open making her pause . Turquoise eyes glancing around for anyone who might have opened the red wood gate as she timidly continues. Upon her entrance to the back yard she discovers a forest linked right to a small pond ; seldom is it divided by a small group of slender birch and few willows behind two handsomely curved pines with spiraling roots dug underneath the dirt. Behind the pines there is what looked to be a trail with leaves decorated naturally in autumn inspired hues ,littered across the forest floor glowing from the streams of golden light cutting down through the trees, heavily sheets illuminating the long trail before her.

Addie inclines her head looking around for one if any soul at all as she passes through the archway of pines, lights from the gaps between the trees flashed at her face. Feeling more excited she begins to sprint down the long stretch of forest . Her feet kicking up leaves and moss she dips and leaps into the air for a time. Coming to halt she uses her right hand to brush back some of her raven locks from her shoulders .

She pauses when something catches her eye. She calms her chest and loops her thumbs in the belt hoops of her black skinny jeans as she steps off the dark glimmering within her eyes as she hops over a small babbling stream ,glancing up at the formation of gray mushrooms surrounding a mossy plateau under a pregnant dog wood. Addie circled around the small spiraling hill ,squinting at the newest generation of maidenhair ferns growing within the bark of the tree.

Extending her hands out to grip the cold wet earth she climbs up the hill timidly as to avoid dismemberment of any mushrooms nearby. Finally she comes to rest on a soft bit of moss ,pressing her back against the trunk of the large Dogwood. Sliding her hand against the cool wet moss , quietly amused at the drops of water collecting on her fingernails. She closes her eyes comfortably and inhales the fresh musky scent of the forest around her. Moments pass and her hand lifts to rest back on top of her thigh while she listens to a few birds chirping above.

Addie unrolls her touch screen phone from the blue chord of her studded Skullcandy headphones , placing them over ears wanting to lose herself in the new wonderland. She runs her slender fingers through her shiny black hair watching the stream glitter against the sunlight with bold splashing noises against a few rocks - in time she feels drowsy and her eyelids droop lower with every line of the song .

Even though she had just been through that nightmare with the girl named Amber Ross ,whom she believed was still alive . The nightmare itself didn't phase her enough for her to fear her dreams in actuality. She would just have to avoid crossing over into the **RDR **to prevent herself form making contact with strangers and the inducement of nightmares, hoping that sleeping away the gut feeling inside would prove that what she saw and felt that night wasn't real.

As she steadily began to drift, her mind transferring over to Dorian wondering if he was thinking about her as she picked some blades of green grass below, moments pass before she's asleep within the forest. The world around her drowned by the sound of her music, the lyrical verses expressed through her trembling skin as the wind blows over her body.

* * *

_**Adeline's Nightmare.**_

_Addie stirs against the tree for a moment as she begins to remember the events that lead to her abuse. Her green fingernails clawing out for the fading mossy cushion above her as she plummets down into an unknown darkness. Her hair flutters in the wind settling down on her shoulders and her eyes snap open as she finds herself now seated at the doorstep of her old white house with her blue guitar slung across her back._

_She's now wearing the clothes that she wore that fateful night , seated on a retro lawn chair pointed toward the gray stone pathway to the porch. The front door at the end of the path is painted red , black words written across the midsection read ' ENTER ' . Addie stands from the chair and walks down the path looking down at the boots on her feet , listening as they click against the dusty ground ._

Addie suddenly saw a younger version of herself come through the gate of her family's property. The younger Adeline had just come home from a small midnight summer equinox picnic with a few of her friends down by a local river- Addie tries to speak to herself , but the girl simply ignores her and continues up the stone steps. The present girl watches in bewilderment as the young girl opens the front door to the house wiping her feet on the welcome mat . She pulls her hair out of the blue scrunchie it was placed in before continuing into the house. Adeline of the past breathes in the scent of pumpkin cookies signaling to her brain that her mother is baking .

_She only baked when she was upset ._

Addie notices that her own hair had been let out of the scrunchie it was held in and the small wave of tension as she follows herself. The younger girl paused shaking out her long raven locks, listening inattentively as her mother and father yelling back in forth like they usually did on Sundays. Addie watched her younger self go upstairs to her room with a buckwheat colored blanket under her left arm and blue acoustic guitar slung behind her back. She took large steps upward sliding her hand up the white railing after the girl to their bedroom , suddenly both pause when they hear their parents coming into the front room.

_" You know what Veronica ! I'm tired of you blaming me for shit I didn't do !"_

The Addie's paused at the top of the stairs and sat down on the second to first wooden step watching as their dad went to grasp his coat from the closet near the maroon couch. His short black hair was modeled in somewhat of a comb back style as he grabs the blue jean jacket from the closet and nearly falls over putting one arm in the sleeve.

" Oh yeah ? Well what kind of bastard goes out drinking all night with his friends and comes home smelling like booze and whore. I bet you were out with that hussy from yours. What's her name - _Shannon ?_"

Their mother said coming to stand near the base of the stairs with her arms folded over her pink apron. The bobbed haircut Adeline had given her a week ago still looked new as she shook her head with an angry smile projected toward Richard who whirled around and met her eyes with a twisted gaze.

_" The hell did you say to me WOMAN ? "_

Richard roared with a curve of anger at the end of his tone making every woman in the room gulp . However, Veronica chose to ignore it while the girls behind her on the stairs hesitated and watched from above as she came closer to Richard , cocking her head to the side as she shook her head at the man.

" Woman ? _I said_- that you're probably going out to see that whore of yours again ! _RICHARD_ did you forget that I am your _WIFE ?_"

She shouted ,scaring Addie even more because she couldn't see her face but somehow knew Veronica was glaring at him . Addie felt a knot in her stomach bunch as Richard balled his right hand .

_In a flash – Richard had raised his fist and punched Veronica in the jaw ._

" You BIIITCH ! All I've ever done was take care of _YOU _and _OUR _daughter !"

He yelled at her as she slid back against the floor looking up at him holding her hand over her mouth. Richard reached out to fist his hand in her dark brown hair pulling his hand back to slap her hard across the face .

_" STOOOP! "_

Adeline of the past jumped up with a scream -nearly tripping over a few steps as she put her hand on the rail and hopped over it , feeling the hard shock of her feet against the floor she ripped the guitar from her back and furiously smashed it right across Richard's back -then she kicked the piano bench at his legs making him topple over the couch . The blue guitar Addie wore had also been broken laying around her in a circle of painted splinter and wire.

" M-Mom " she whispered .Wiping the sweat from her face as she kicked aside some wooden shards with her boots , dropping to her knees and reaching out for Veronica's bloody face. Veronica could see Adeline's shaky fingers cupping around the skin of her cheeks, trying to see the damage that had been done to her .Tears fell down Addie's face as she watched how her mother shook in her past self's arms with hot drops dripping down her chin .

The older woman's mouth was flooded with blood and in just seconds was dripping down her lips , smearing all over her daughter's neck and shirt as Adeline of the past pulled Veronica close to her chest crying . Addie could only watch herself as she gripped her own shoulders and began to sob on the stairs.

Past-Adeline glanced down at a few of Veronica's teeth laying around them , covered in deep red roots for they had been ripped out as they laid spread across the tan wooden floor with hanging dark red nerves –

_My god …_Addie thought as she swallowed hard turning her eyes away from the gore. She watched as the girl from the past snapped her head up and furiously with glare toward Richard who was at least six foot five -compared to a 5,6 petite girl like her .

Addie suddenly screamed for Adeline of the past to stop as the girl pulled Veronica's hands from her shoulders ignoring the woman's voice as it grew frantic, looking down as she shook her head and grasped her leg trying to prevent the girl from doing something stupid . But the young girl pulled away and clenched her small fists walking toward her father .

" What in the _HELL_ gives you the _RIGHT_ ? Think your goddamned man because you can hit a woman ? YOU BASTARD YOU WANNA FIGHT -COME OOON ! "

Adeline shrieks running over to the man who'd just hit her mother ,shoving him with her hands and kicking him . Richard looked at his daughter ,then to his wife startled when she slapped him across the face and started to punch him as hard as she could screaming her lungs out .

" I fucking hate YOOOU !"

Present Addie's hand stung as she watched her past self pull her hand back with shocked expression on her face , seeing the deep bright red print of her hand across her father's cheek. Richard himself, was taking a moment to register what had just happened turning his face to his daughter holding his cheek . Present Addie wasn't surprised when he returned the hit twice to her past self , but she was stunned when she was sent back against the stairwell wall, nearly falling over she clenched her hand over her right eye tasting the tears as they streamed down her face-her lip had been torn.

" YOU WANT SOME MORE LITTLE BITCH !? NOT SO TOUGH -are you ? _ARE YOU_ _!_ "

Richard shouted at the girl laying on the floor . Adeline looked over at him , knowing that her past self was so pissed that she would let anger get the better of her and say fuck it - The teenage girl rushed the thirty five year old man again and uppercut him as hard as she could watching as he stumbled back to hit the door with a groan.

Adeline held her fists up bouncing around as drunken Richard had troubled getting up , his hands reaching out for something to grab as she made the mistake of coming too close –

_How foolish of me ..._Addie thought , knowing what was to come.

" Yeah , how do ya like _that _asshole _,_"Past-Adeline said. She moved across the floor spitting some of her blood on it as Richard shoved his leg out and kicked her off her feet making her scream out of surprise .

Addie felt everything as the younger girl lost her balance and fell , her head smacking against the floor as Richard climbed on top of her. Suddenly Addie felt like she'd been hit by a shovel as Richard's fist smashes into the side of her past self's face. Both girls scream out in pain feeling something crack , then came the blood that filled the back of their throats. Addie squeezed her eyes close as Richard delivered heavier slaps to the face of the girl below him , cursing at her with hot garbage scented breath filling her nostrils – Making them both gag on their blood .

The younger girl's eyes widen when she feels Richard's hands close around her neck , squeezing so tightly that she wheezed and dug her nails into the denim of his jacket sleeves. Even though Addie could not intervene with her own past , she tried to tell Richard that he needed to stop before he killed her .

Warm tears spilling down her cheeks as she saw a flash of white. Painfully her chest ached while the younger girl's arms and legs flopped around less and less, she felt her younger self gagging as she stared into her father's dark blue eyes tears from his eyes dropping onto her face , sliding down the sides of her face .

Addie couldn't take the pain again, she fell tumbling down the stairs rolling out onto the floor into her past self who was quickly losing air. Weakly she took her place within the memory ,gazing over her father's shoulder – seeing the white door is broken down . Addie was relieved when her father's weight suddenly diminish , but struck when something dripped from her nose down across the side of her face.

It was blood, but how ?

_Crap...she had crossed over without being able to control her own nightmare._

Addie closed her eyes able to hear only the sound of her own heart beating as it overpowered the muffled screams and yells due to all of the blood rushing to her brain . The sudden blood flow caused her to jerk against the floor with a painful moan. She didn't think she could fight anymore as someone above ripped her shirt open and gave her what seemed to be the strangest resuscitation she'd ever had. The rescue kiss seemed to go on until she finally gasped ,coughing up blood that splattered all over the person's face as she breathes with a small wheeze .

Almost instantly her vision becomes doubled– but before everything goes black a bright light flashes in her face , she expands her sights on a handsome man with sunken cheeks below his deep crystal blue eyes and dark brown wavy hair covering his brow as he stares down at her taking her hand in his own . This man was not the one who had saved her in her older memories , the man who saved her was named _Jackie Silversmith a black haired man with hazel eyes ._

_This man above her ..was an imposter !_

The teenage girl tried to speak to him by moving her lips but was unable to make words , strangely the man above understood and gave her a creepy smile which struck her as familiar. Addie arched her back off the floor hearing no sound other than the pounding of her heart and a ringing noise. Behind the man her mother Veronica was flailing her arms staring down at her, the expression on her face – jaw extended , she was shouting to her daughter as some officers with blank faces captured her .

_Ba...thump !_  
_Ba...thump !_

Addie felt her heart race as she glanced over the man above her, he was wearing a dark red and green sweater and black pants -but before she could jog her own memory she closed her eyes and finally succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

_**A Killer's Appetite .**_

_The hand that had been holding the teenage girl's was now covered in scarred flesh as if it belonged to the burn victim of a fire , long spidery fingers coated with layers of skin exposed to a various degrees of melting temperatures, boils that broke long ago to heal and manifest into dark maroon craters within the flesh. _

_The abhorrent fingers brushed the raven hair from her face , gruesome nails tracing over the girls closed eyelids then over her nose ,coming to trace across her smooth perfect apple blossom lips. The owner of the hand adored the young supple texture of the girl's skin as his hand traveled lower to rest over the purplish bruises on either side of her pale slender neck._  
….

This creature grit his teeth at the memories that this girl had just relieved , evidence showing on her skin as his hand moved lower to the four clean slits his blades made across the upper portion of her breasts. He leans down ,allowing his tongue to slide out from his scarred lips and touch down on the blood trickling down across her skin into her pale sweet smelling cleavage.

Deep amber rust colored eyes gazing over the black bra that hides her away from his burning gaze , heating an old desire that he hadn't felt in years , but could very well be rekindle. Her flesh felt so warm against his sensitive skin that it causes a dark shiver to rage within him as he rubs his lips over the bare skin of her neck , this oh so intimate contact gave him a strange sensation that he never experienced with his regular female victims.

Slowly he drags his tongue up her sweet pale flesh , on his other hand a leather glove with bindings and four silver knives sharp to the touch flexed over her breasts. The malevolent spirit's breathing became ragged he brought the knives close to the girl's skin, internally he wanted to damage her perfect ivory flesh.

More of these split second fantasies of the bright beautiful crimson she'd bleed out for him played over and over within his mind so clearly that he could taste it. Hellish amber encrusted irises gaze up at her calm expression as she sleeps unaware of the killer that is so close . It amused him to think that if he wanted to, he could bleed her of every shred of innocence she had.

The room around them melted away, revealing a darkly shaded assortment of rusty intertwining pipes of all shapes and sizes welded against the bleeding pulsating walls of rotting flesh , heat exhausted from rusted pipes mixing with stream as it flows up through the grated floor brushing against her skin as she stirs . Angry air hissing and rumbling around the dream master and his unconscious victim .

Living shadows below them cast into darkened corners , whispering to each other as they shy away from the only light in the room , a large burning furnace with metal symbols imprinted on the walls burps within vivid bursts of growling flames and satanic screams and agonizing moans.

* * *

_**One Who Constructs .**_

The gruesome figure once called the Springwood Slasher, had come to accept his newly given name for it fitted his sinister agenda better than the glove against his right hand. He rises from the floor with the unconscious girl in his arms, gazing down at her angelic features, silently wanting to relish in the last moments of humanity that could be lived through the connection that he would build with her. The scarred dream demon raised his head sniffing at a change in the atmosphere around him and his captive.

" Who the fuck its it now ? Come out here so I can fillet ya ! Freddy snapped, dropping the young female down on a bed that had formed from thin air next to him. His feet move across the floor while he flexes his razor sharp knives at the presence of a slightly sweet aura, darkening as it draws closer. Little did he know the aura belonged to a higher being, whom had entered his realm years ago.

_" There is no need for that tone dream master. I've come only to mentor your work , too long has it been since we last saw each other, don't you agree ? "_

_A deep raspy voice answered in the most shrillest of tones. Diagonally from Freddy hidden within the shadows of a dank sector filled with dangling metal chains that scraped against the grated floor, a female figure emerged from the darkness._

_Her skin appeared to hold an ashen blue tone and almost bald cranium with the exception a few silvery webbed strands hanging down near her ears. She was horridly erotic looking with metal pivots buried within her cheeks, dividing into six symmetrically defined wire hooks as to allow tiny crimson streams to trickle down the sides of her body bound in leather robe that rose up curving against her neck and exposed the upper portion of her breasts._

_The diamond shaped incision made at the center of her throat where the flesh had been cut and peeled back was held by the wire hooks. The more apparent features of her face were strangely sunken in her skull, especially noticeable near her temples and eye sockets making the pigment in her skin appear darker than the rest. _

_A thick pin had been driven through the left side of her nasal bridge only to be seen emerging out from the right side as she glanced around the room with her hollow glossed gray eyes._

" Aaaah...great you again- whatever your name is . Where's the lard bucket and the pin faced fuck, " Freddy asked . He rolled his eyes scratching his head with his left hand , trying to think of the female's name.

_" I'm called Deepthroat . The obese Cenobite is no more for he was slain by an enemy , but the other you speak of is at a dinner fete hosted in a advent of hell "_She whispered. The mortification on this female was quite erotic to the dream killer. She almost glided, walking over to the bed looking down at the girl who slept upon it. Freddy glanced at the curved blades decorated around her waist hanging from a thin chain that looped through leather fastenings.

" Hah what an original- so what baby ? Was the pin faced fuck too busy to come see little ol' me " Freddy questioned with a sneered . Rusted amber eyes watching as the creepy pale woman glanced up at him, her hands moved slowly down the neck of the sleeping girl .

"Wait did'ya say dinner ? They got dinners in hell ? " He asked stupidly making her curl her upper lip in disgust.

_" But of course , where else would my kind discuss the most adorn of our appetites while dining on hell's most extravagant cuisine ?"_

"Well excuuuuse me ! Shouldn't ya be _THERE _instead of here ? Kinda not big on people watching me _RAAAAPE !_ " Freddy sassed , he folded his arms and stuck his nose up.

_" Rape her you say ? How penurious , however I'm not needed there and nor do I wish to be in the presence of the Alastor or his gash . "  
_

" Ohh- I see what's got ya all pissed off , ya don't like someone at that damned party - that's why your creepy ass is up here right ?"

_" Hmm... transparent to the likes of someone like you am I ? The righteousness within your primitive claim speaks whitely - there is a woman of whom I'd greatly dislike like the pleasure of meeting again. Hell can be filled with people whom despite one if they've experienced more than most. "_

" Oh - I very sorry you're having a fight with one of your fucked up friends, but I have business to take care of and _YOU'RE _hindering it. "

_" This one , where did you find her , " _Deepthroat asked ignoring his childish behavior as he mocked her. Removing a hook with a jagged inner curve from her belt ,she brought it over the girls exposed chest. Freddy almost growled as he stood on the opposite side of the bed with his arms folded against his chest . He was watching with some pleasure as the creepy woman cut into the girls skin lightly , then she took the blood onto her finger and used her dark cobalt colored tongue to swipe the crimson off .

" I caught the girl wandering around in one of my nightmares and found out that she was a dream child , so I pulled the little bitch from one of her own nightmares tonight in order to kill her before she learned how to control her powers. Fuck I was going to add her to my soul count but something told me -"

_" Told you that this child is not meant to die by the blades at your hand , the blood has told me that much already. The child is destined to join my race , she's to become a prodigy to Leviathan's dark prince of hell, that much I've tasted in her. To say that she can't connect with the suffering as greatly as I would be preceded as erroneous ,this much is true dream master."_

" What are you guys monsters, demons or some shit " He asked. Looking down at the woman as she slid her hand down the girls belly and stuck one of her fingers inside the girl's mouth .

_" I was part of the explorers who were looking for higher senses of pleasure and pain, once a nun within a sisterhood who was curious about sin. Already from within I chose sin as my root denuded of its knowledge , the one who gave it to me called it the ' Lament Configuration' yet at the time I was oblivious to how insatiable my desire was__**. **__My appetite for knowledge of sin was extraordinary , born to be a virgin woman who would devote herself to God became familiar with lust. This deep hunger for a hole to be fulfilled by one of the most trusted priest within the school."_

She paused to glance up at him with a devilish smirk.

" _Never before had I experienced such a raw,feral ,forbidden conquest when I gave my virginity to him on the prayer altar late one winter night. Little did I know that this was only a minor step in the advent of opening a gateway out of my sisterhood. That's when I was given the lament configuration ,a key disguised as a puzzle box that possessed the ability to unlock the pleasures of hell._

_Alas as a nun I should have know that everything comes via a price and the box would take me farther than I wanted to go . After crossing over into hell I was changed into what I am now , used by an elder with no name to the fullest extent then sent to hell amongst the others who were just as curious as myself. "_

" So they tortured and raped you -hah ! Big deal ,I do that on a daily basis to bitches in their nightmares." Freddy sassed the woman across the bed watching she turned to the sheets and struck them with the curved weapon with an animalistic growl.

_" With my suffering I was rewarded, given the gift of vista di sangue and reformed into my true being by The_ _Engineer_._"_

The female cenobite rose from the bed and began to walk back to the fleet of chains. Her dark blue nails shining against the mandarin toned light from the furnace burning below them as she strokes some of the rattling chains. The rusty chains clashing against each other with thick hooks at the bottom scraping the floor as she passed though them, keeping her haunting stare on Freddy who felt a sudden chill within the room.

" What the fuck does this mean for me? " Freddy asked suspiciously as he flexed his knives with a grimy smile.

_" I have not tasted your blood-nor will I taste it , all knowledge I can share is of the girl. She must seek out the Lament Configuration in order to make my visions correct. It would do you well to keep an eye on this child , if you succeeded I will make sure you are rewarded. For now I must report my sights to another who is trusted and see what he has to speak on this. "_ She said cutting a slit into the wall with the metal hook in her hand.

" Alright , but it better not be one of those fucked up rewards where you dip my balls in wax and pierce my johnny. "

The wall in front of the female cenobite suddenly opened splitting apart cobwebs within the insulation. There was a deep gray toned hall with many arched ways masked by black shadows. She turned around swiftly,gray eyes gazing at him one last time before she advanced into the hellish catacombs.

Freddy didn't say anything as he held his burnt hand over the girls chest, watching as the wounds dried and the flesh mended . He wasn't too thrilled about having to play baby setter but if it would help him gain some more respect in hell , then fuck why not? He would put up with the girl since he could actually stand her since she wasn't annoying like the rest of his victims. This girl was actually interesting, and very attractive .

_Hell, why not?_

_ He could have fun with this !_

* * *

_**Awakening.**  
_

What seems like hours later , Addie weakly opens her eyes after three long fruitless tries. She's able to move her head , her turquoise eyes glancing around to find that she's laying on the grass within the back yard of her new house. She sits up holding her head with a groan, wondering why she had ended up here when she fell asleep in the- she glanced down at her shirt to see that it was nearly ripped open.

_What the hell happened to her ?_

Quickly she is frightened and jumps up to glance around the yard looking for her mother as she clutches her shirt closed . Stunned when she sees a man in the darkest corner under a shady patch of trees, she remembers the man from her dream who was wearing a brown fedora. The difference was this man was more devious wore black shades with a smile on his face nodding. The confused girl blinks twice only to find that the figure's gone but she can hear a sadistic chuckling within her mind .

Addie screams as she grips her head , her slender legs stumbling before she breaks into a run . Vacating the back yard she flees into the house, her mother was walking out of the dining room holding a box when she saw her daughter running in her direction. She was about to greet her child when the girl nearly knocked her aside to hustle up the steps. Veronica stared after her daughter in shock ,calling her name with some concern as a hand curled over her shoulder spooking her. The blond woman turned around to see a man with dark gray hair and a peppery soul patch standing behind her.

" Oh George , it's just you. You scared me there."

" Sorry , didn't mean to spook ya. What's wrong with he lil'miss up there?" He said with a smooth country twang in is voice , nearly making the woman melt. She gave him a lustful look when his face was turned away and held her chest as his eyes scanned over the stairs where the young girl had used vanish .

" I don't know , maybe she saw a spider. " George glanced up at the ceiling and stroked his bead as Veronica tapped her nails on the box and sighed.

" George how would you and your son like to join us for dinner tonight. I'm sure he's just about Addie's age. " George's face lit up at that and he wrapped his arm around the attractive woman with a smile.

" I would love to Ma'am. I'll give the boy a call right now."

" Splendid I'll go start dinner." Veronica said amazed as she clapped her hands together, glancing up one last time before she smiled at the man and left toward the kitchen.

_**End.**_

* * *

_**Notes :** Well Freddy seems to be alright with playing babysitter to me. Oh ! I'm very excited to write about Winky and Deepthroat's relationship in the next chapter !**  
**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated !**_


End file.
